Unexpected
by ricebunnyy
Summary: Fuji, Kikumaru, and Momo decide to prank Ryoma and switch his clothes. What they didn't know was Ryoma gets back at them with something unexpected.


I don't own Prince of Tennis

Unexpected

Echizen Ryoma just wanted a normal day, just play tennis and sleep in class. He got the sleeping down, but a normal day in tennis practice? Of course not. He went to the courts and into the locker room to change for practice. He was about to change until Momoshiro ran in yelling his name…

"Echizen! Look I got a pie!" Momoshiro ran into the emerald haired boy, smashed the pie into his face, and spread it all around his head.

"Momo-senpai…" Ryoma growled dangerously. Momoshiro kept apologizing saying it was an _'accident'_, the boy noticed when his senpai said that, he was smirking. Ryoma shrugged it off, thinking he just wanted to mess with him. He decided to take a shower. He walked to the showers and left his practice clothes near the shower to change into. He took off his school uniform and went into the shower.

After a few minutes of washing his hair, he heard a giggle. Ryoma thought it was just his head imagining things and continued washing his hair. Once he was done, he poked his head out of the shower stall and reached for his clothes…_ 'Something wrong…' _He pulled the clothes into the shower and noticed, _'They switched my clothes!'_ He growled. It was a sports bra, a short skirt, and a… thong… There was note on the thong…

"Echizen! Hope you like your new uniform for the day! Love, Fuji, Kikumaru, Momo." Ryoma's eye twitched… _'I am sooo going to get those three…'_ There was no way he was going to go out like this… _'Hm… I'll get them back alright…_' He smirked as he put on the clothes they gave him.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro were snickering, while Fuji was smiling evilly.

"Don't you think that was too much though? He's going to kill us after this." Momo said.

"Yea… Knowing Ochibi, he will hate us for life." Kikumaru pouted.

"Don't worry… He won't hate us forever." Fuji said. They were all waiting at the courts with the rest of the regulars. The non regulars were done for the day, letting them go home.

"Ore-sama has arrived!" Atobe and the rest of the Hyotei regulars came out of a limo and into Seigaku courts. Oshitari and Atobe sat on the bench and looked at the Seigaku regulars.

"Atobe, why are you all here?" Tezuka asked.

"Oshitari and I here to look for the brat… They just wanted to come along." The Hyotei captain said pointing to the rest of the Hyotei regulars

"Why are you looking for Echi-" He was cut off by another voice.

"Kei-kun! You're finally here!" Everyone looked at the voice only to find THE Echizen Ryoma in a sports bra, which helped show off his creamy stomach, and a short skirt, showing off his creamy slender legs. Everyone took notice of how femininely curvy he was. All of the regulars from both schools just stared at Ryoma. Momoshiro and Eiji's jaws dropped, Inui dropped his notebook, Kaidoh blushed, Fuji's eyes were open, Oishi was frozen, Kawamura dropped his racket, and Tezuka just couldn't stop staring at the boy. Hyotei on the other hand just had tints of pink on each of their faces, though they could tell Atobe and Oshitari had a bit of a problem down there.

Ryoma walked towards Atobe and swayed his hips, making the skirt go up a bit to show off the thong. Atobe licked his lips and patted his lap, indicating that he wanted Ryoma to sit there. Ryoma smiled and happily accepted and sat on his lap, straddling his legs.

"E-Echizen… Why are you wearing that?" Tezuka stuttered trying to keep his composure. Ryoma smirked.

"I thought it would be fun greeting my _lovers_ like this…" he said grinding his hips onto Atobe's lower region making the captain growl lowly.

"LOVERS WITH AN S? WHO?" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Yea Momo-senpai, Yuu-kun and Kei-kun." He smiled and moved onto Oshitari's lap and kissed him fully on the lips. Ryoma moaned into the kiss while grinding hips onto Oshitari like he did with Atobe. Everyone couldn't take their eyes off that exotic site. They noticed Oshitari lift the skirt up to let the regulars see the thong. Every one of them had a jolt in their lower region. Oshitari lifted the bra up enough to tease the boy's nipples.

"Yuu-kun… not here…" Ryoma moaned. Atobe joined in by pulling the skirt down.

"Echizen… I didn't know you liked bottom?" Fuji smirked as he watched the skirt fall to the ground. He could practically see Ryoma's dick in the thong. Oshitari laid Ryoma on the bench, making him spread his legs.

"Ne Oshitari… Someone has been a bad boy today ne?" Atobe smirked poking at Ryoma's adorable dick through the thong.

"Kei-kun… Yuu-kun… Everyone is watching…" Ryoma mewled

"It's more exciting this way." Oshitari said. He slipped the thong off onto the ground, leaving Ryoma bare in front of everyone.

"Ryoma… Do as we say." Atobe said. Ryoma look at them with his wide golden cat eyes

"Touch yourself in front of your team the way we always tell you." Oshitari said. Ryoma pouted cutely but did as he's told. He walked up to the Seigaku regulars and put his head on the court ground while his butt was in the air… One hand went under and stroked his length and the other went over to his ass and used his fingers to fuck his hole.

"Senpai-tachi…" They all watched Ryoma fuck himself with his fingers.

"Saa… That's really hot Echizen." Fuji said bluntly making Ryoma blush a bit.

"Fuji-senpai… Don't say embarrassing things…" he mewled.

"Come here Ryoma." Atobe said sternly. The freshman stopped what he was doing, much to the regulars' disappointment. Ryoma stood in front of his lovers. Atobe smirked at Oshitari as he tied a bell around the boy's member. Oshitari pulled out a standing dildo and placed in on the ground.

"You know what to do Ryo; we want to hear the bell." Atobe smirked. Ryoma got on the ground to suck on the dildo for a while before setting himself above it. The dildo poked at his entrance as he slowly pushed down onto the dildo, slowly taking it in.

The Seigaku regulars just stood there watching their kohai riding a dildo. They wanted to stop Atobe and Oshitari from making their kohai do such things, but they couldn't help but be curious. They can't say they didn't enjoy the view. All they can hear is small moans and a little bell ringing every time Ryoma bounced on the dildo.

"Kei-kun… Yuu-kun… please…" Ryoma mewled.

"I think we should finish this at home. I was enjoying this at first, but I can't help but feel a little jealous." Oshitari said. He picked the boy off of the dildo, wrapped the boy in his jacket, and carried him bridal style. Atobe agreed and smirked at the dazed Seigaku regulars.

"Adieu Seigaku." He waved as he walked off to his limo with the team and Oshitari behind him. Ryoma made Oshitari stop for a second so that he could tell the regulars something.

"Fuji-senpai, Momo-senpai, and Kikumaru-senpai, thanks for the outfit. Hope you guys enjoyed it like I did." He winked before telling Oshitari to go now.

The regulars just stood there for a second before Tezuka glared at the three mentioned by the freshman.

"You made him wear that?" He demanded.

"Saa… I thought it would be fun watching an embarrassed Echizen in a skirt and bra. I never expected he would pull that on us." Fuji shrugged and smiled. Everyone stayed quiet for ten minutes before Fuji broke the silence.

"I must admit, Echizen is pretty kinky. If he didn't have lovers I wouldn't mind tapping that." Fuji laughed.

"FUJI!" they all exclaimed.

* * *

I found this one unfinished on my computer, so i decided to finish it. hahahaha. this was fun writing. I love alot of pairings with ryoma, but i really love oshitari yuushi with him or atobe keigo. :) Review if you'd like. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
